RAU (PA)
( RAU does not exist anymore ) PA Mission Statement * To help all characters whether they be Imperial, Nuetral, or Rebel in any possible way we can. * To be a guild known for our kindness and knowledge, accessible to all players. Membership Membership in RAU is a very rewarding experience. Joining RAU is just joining a guild, it's also joining a family. Everyone looks out for each other. Becoming a member is relatively simple too. There are many people in RAU who can accept you. There are no restrictions to joining either! We do not hate Jedi, we do not only accept Imperial players. Everyone is welcome into RAU. There are however requirements: * You must be an active player. Play for a few hours a week. People who don't play but once a month don't really add to the family feal of RAU. * You must be willing to help people if you can. Now, this does not mean we recruit only high level players. We recruit all combat levels but will expect you, as you grow, to help out when you can. Side note: Anyone can be accepted. Even if you don't speak English well. We have many European players who can help you or translate. Hungaray, Germany, etc. . . Although if you do speak Spanish very well, HSPN would fit you better. Not that we don't want you, but like I said RAU is about helping. Currently no one in RAU speaks Enlgish and Spanish well. Background During the Fall of 2005, there was a guild running alive and well called RIG, the Royal International Guards. However, one cold Sunday morning, the guild was disbanded. No one ever heard from the leader ever again. RIG had been a good sized guild with the goal of helping people. Helping the level and helping them complete quests, pretty much the only one of its kind. A relatively young player, Ammie Chevelle, watched as those who were once apart of RIG slowly drift away from each other. Many forming their own giulds, which in the end, crumbled as RIG did. Ammie however, had a plan to make a guild recognizable by all. She started humble, creating the Relentless Attack Unit with only a handful of players from RIG. She wandered Naboo looking for a place to call her home. It wasn't until Ammie met Lysana Madino, that she was a ble to settle down Lysana was a resident of Heavenly Island, a city that was dying. Lysana talked to the one-time mayor, Arova, and had him allow RAU to call Heavenly Island home. Once RAU built it's homes and businesses here, the guild and the town grew into what it is now today. A guild of all professions, all factions, all species, and all players coming together to help each when ever and how ever possible. Leadership The leadership of RAU is not a unique system. It consists of a head and then a circle of trust that the leader confers with when matters of guild importance come up. If need be, the leader can decide without asking the circle, but this is a rarity. * RAU Circle Head: ** Ammie Chevelle - Master Officer/Master Commando * RAU Circle Members: ** Mich Branner - Elder Jedi ** D-nov - Master Smuggler ** Lysana Mandino - Master Tailor ** Sentinel Templar - Bounty Hunter * Other Positions of Importance: ** Ammie Chevelle - Lead Librarian, knows everything or can at least find out somehow. ** D-nov - Lead Recruiter, recruited the most people to RAU and helped them get situated. ** Mich Branner - Lead Pilot, best pilot in RAU. Can be found in Deep Space most of the time. Player Stats RAU has many assests that it can call upon to be of assistance to anyone. With the average combat level of a player 60, we can accomplish many things. Will be updated as the list changes. * Traders ** Structural: 2 ** Armorsmith: 1 ** Clothing: 1 * Pilots: ** Master Rebel Pilots: 1 ** Master Nuetral Pilots: 2 ** Master Imperial Pilots: 1 *Professions: ** Officer: 2 ** Commando: 1 ** Bounty Hunter: 1 ** Jedi: 15 ** Medic: 3 ** Entertainer: 1 ** Smuggler: 2 ** Spy: 2 Misc. There is a guild website coming soon. . . If you have any questions and cannot find Ammie Chevelle in game, you can send an email to: RAUGuild@yahoo.com. Category:Guilds